


Seven Minutes In Heaven: Sting

by geeheegajeel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Sting Eucliffe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeheegajeel/pseuds/geeheegajeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in a closet with the one and only Sting Eucliffe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Heaven: Sting

You put your hand in the bag, feeling around for that one item that stands out to your touch. Got it. You pull out what feels like a glass orb. After visual observation, you realize that you're holding a light bulb. Is this who you think it is? Your face turns a new shade of scarlet. You keep your head down until you feel a set of strong hands push you into the closet and slam the door shut.   
Without looking up, you use your hands to feel around for a body. Within milliseconds, you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you.   
"Hey there, cutie," An all-too familiar voice whispers seductively in your ear. Shit! It's Sting! Did he just call me cute? You feel yourself blushing as you force your eyes to meet his.  
"H-hi," You make eye contact with him nervously, and softly wrap your arms around his muscular body, feeling his toned back and memorizing the feeling of every single bulging muscle. You take a deep, shaky breath, waiting for him to make the first move. It doesn't take long for his lips to press against yours.  
After a brief moment of shock, you start to kiss back. Damn, he's a good kisser. You find yourself craving more and more and you deepen the kiss, putting all the passion you have into it. Your hands travel to his open shirt, running your fingers up and down his abs as his hands wrap tightly around your waist, kissing you even harder. You yank his shirt off completely, feeling every muscle on his torso without breaking the kiss. He slowly moves his hands up your shirt, massaging your back in the sexiest way possible.  
A few moments later, he breaks the kiss and moves his lips to your neck, leaving marks everywhere they travel. You uncontrollably moan in delight and pleasure, feeling him suck on nearly every square inch of your neck. He kisses your cheek and sits down, motioning you to sit on his lap. You gleefully oblige and take your lips to his neck in a form of lustful payback, covering every part of his neck in love bites that you can.   
Sting releases a moan from his lips and wraps your legs around his back, returning his lips to yours in a passionate exchange of making out. He deepens the kiss within seconds, using his skills to please you in ways no one else could ever possibly accomplish.   
You return the favor, kissing him back deeply and lustfully, gripping his large biceps and sighing into the kiss at how muscular he is.   
You both get lost in the moment, losing track of time, when the closet door is swung open.   
He blushes a bit, his face turning a light shade of pink as he hastily pulls his shirt back on and helps you up.   
"Until next time," he whispers in your ear as he leaves the closet.


End file.
